Silver Tears
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Dawn finally gathers the courage to tell Paul she likes him, but what will happen when Paul rejects her? Eventual Ikarishipping...
1. The Battle

**Well, my first story… I'm a huge fan of Ikarishipping so I decided to start with that… I'm still a novice writer, so I know my story may not as flow as well as I liked, but hopefully I'll get better with practice!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon franchise and never will… Boohooo…**

**Silver Tears**

Chapter 1: The Battle

Locked in combat, 14 year old Ash Ketchum was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with his rival, Paul, an 11 year old trainer. Watching their battle was a navy blue haired 10 year old female coordinator named Dawn, and a 19 year old breeder named Brock. Both trainers were on their last Pokemon, Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Torterra.

Ash made the first move "Pikachu, use Iron tail now!!!"

Pikachu rushed toward Torterra at blinding speed.

Paul responded calmly as usual, "Torterra, counter with Hyper Beam now!" Torterra responded by unleashing a huge blast of pale, yellow energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it quick" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped and started spinning in mid-air. It then struck Torterra with its tail for a powerful blow.

"Ha, looks like you got too cocky, Paul," Ash taunted.

"Keep dreaming… Torterra shake it off!!" The giant, continent Pokemon shook off the blow as if it were nothing. "Now, Leaf Storm!!!" Paul commanded. A powerful storm of sharp leaves slashed at Pikachu.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!!" Pikachu was shaken by the attack, but wasn't hurt badly enough. "Great! Now, Volt Tackle" Pikachu started charging at Torterra.

"You must be noobier than I thought," Paul taunted, "Torterra, Earthquake"

Torterra unleashed a savage quake.

"Believe it or not, I'm not that stupid," Ash smirked. "Pikachu, jump and use Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu jumped, and the speed from Volt Tackle and the power from Iron Tail made it a powerful hit.

"PIKA," Pikachu cried as the deathblow slammed Torterra.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam" Paul called out

Pikachu, being too close after Iron Tail, was vulnerable and was hit by the powerful blast.

The fierce battle ended in a tie, both Pokemon fainted.

"Tch, you got lucky," grunted Paul, as he was about the walk away.

"Um…" her voice was quiet, but clear. It was Dawn, and she was blushing furiously.

"What…" said an irritated Paul.

"Uh, well, there's something I always wanted to tell you." Dawn was talking in a shy, quiet tone.

"Go on." Paul said as if bored.

"I… ALWAYS LIKED YOU!!" Dawn said, with a little more confidence.

Paul smirked coldly. "You troublesome, little girl, what do you expect me to do about it, like you back?"

At the harsh words, Dawn became heartbroken.

Ash became quite pissed at Paul. He grabbed Paul by the collar. "Hey, no need to hurt her, she was just expressing her feelings for you."

"You shouldn't be talking, noob." Paul smirked coldly.

"Yeah, well, this noob kicked your butt." Ash was becoming very frustrated.

"Meh, I wasn't trying that hard anyways" Paul said, ignoring Ash's rage.

With that Ash almost lashed a punch at Paul, but was stopped by Brock.

"Now now, let's stop arguing," said Brock. He was always the voice of reason, so Ash stopped, but he was still glaring angrily at Paul.

"Well, see ya." Paul walked away, not noticing a depressed Dawn staring at the ground.

**Night time**

At night the three kids set up camp. Brock was about to cook, he was an excellent cook. Dawn looked up at the starry night sky, stroking her Piplup. She was very depressed.

"She looks really down…" Ash said to Brock quietly

"Hey Dawn, dinners ready…" Brock called out, hoping to cheer her up.

Dawn responded gloomily "I'm not hungry… you guys go ahead and eat."

"Come on Dawn, just forget about it." Ash went up to her to comfort her. "You're a growing girl and you need you dinner."

"Paul did have a point there though…" Dawn said sadly. "I am a troublesome girl, and he's also a really good trainer, but I'm just a beginning coordinator."

"Oh come on, just ignore him, Paul's a jerk anyways…" Ash said in a soothing tone, but his eyes flashed angrily at the thought of Paul. "I'm sure you'll find another guy you'll like."

Dawn thought in her head _He doesn't understand… Paul's the only person I ever liked._

Dawn went on the rest of the night staring at the starry night thinking about her depressing day while the two boys ate dinner, looking worried about Dawn.

**Well… That's it for the first chapter… It's not very long, but I hope everybody liked it… I know it's not great, but like I said, I'll probably get better with experience…**

**I'd appreciate all reviews and any helpful criticisms on how to better my writing…**

**See ya for now!!!**

**Honou**


	2. Depression

**Well, here it is… chapter two!!! Hooray!!! –throws confetti in the air-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I wish I could .**

**Chapter Two**

**Depression**

The next morning, Dawn was woken up by Ash.

Ash woke her up and gave Dawn her clothes.

"Come on, Dawn, we gotta get training." Ash said as he woke up Dawn.

Dawn was still sleepy from staying up so late last night. She got changed into her clothes, but she didn't bother straightening her messy bed hair like she usually did. "Training for what," muttered a sleepy Dawn.

"For you're next contest!" Ash reminded her. "And for my next Gym battle."

"Oh," Dawn replied, glumly "No need to worry…"

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most." Ash reminded her. "Now come on."

"It doesn't matter because I'm not entering," Dawn replied.

"What!?" Ash was shocked. Dawn usually loved entering Pokemon Contests and she would never skip out on one. "But you've been waiting for this contest for forever; this is probably your only chance!"

"I just can't get in the contest mood," Dawn said glumly.

"Well, you can still help me practice for my gym battle." Ash asked hopefully.

"Ask Brock to help you out," replied a depressed Dawn.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Meanwhile, Paul wasn't doing so great either

Paul sighed; he just didn't fell like training for some reason.

_I don't know why but I've been having the same dream over and over again since I rejected Dawn, _He thought. _Maybe it's just coincidence._ And Paul dragged himself up and forced himself to get back to training.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Back with Dawn, she sat on the same spot she sat last night, watching Ash and Brock train together, once again stroking her Piplup.

"I think that's enough training for now," said Brock "Let's have breakfast."

"Come on, Dawn, let's eat." Ash called out.

"I'm not hungry." She replied glumly as usual, but then her stomach growled loud enough for Ash to hear. "Ok… maybe I'll eat just a little bit."

Dawn grabbed a small bowl of soup and a loaf of bread and then began eating hungrily. Though she hadn't realized it, she was very hungry and began to eat vigorously, but then Paul's words rushed through her head. "_Troublesome girl…"_ echoed through her headand then immediately clear, silver tears fell out of her eyes.

Ash stared at the crying Dawn. "What's wrong?" Ash said in a worried voice.

"Nothing," Dawn replied, wiping away her tears. "I just need my own space."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, a trio of three crooks that capture Pokemon, who were especially after Ash's Pikachu, intently listened to their entire conversation on their Meowth hot air balloon.

"Hah, what an unlucky girl, guess she wasn't good enough," sneered Meowth, an interesting Pokemon that had the unique ability to talk.

"Quiet," said a teenage girl named Jessie. She hit Meowth on the head. "You don't understand the pain of heartbreak."

"Yeesh, no need to hit me on the head," muttered Meowth under his breath as he rubbed his head. "Anyways, I think I have a plan to finally capture Pikachu!"

"Oh joy," said a teenage boy named James "This plan had better work though." All of Meowth's plans usually failed.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to take advantage of Dawn's sadness," Meowth suggested.

"So what's the plan?" the both of them asked at the same time.

"We kidnap Dawn," said Meowth, "And hold her hostage."

"Great idea," said Jessie, thoroughly impressed.

"But how are we gonna do this?" asked James.

"First we isolate her, and since Dawn will be too depressed to fight back," explained Meowth. "It'll be easy to kidnap her."

"Ahhhhhhh," said James and Jessie, impressed by Meowth's genius.

"Ash and Brock won't be able to fight back if Dawn's on our side because if they attempt to attack us, Dawn will get hurt, so they'll be forced to listen to our orders," said Meowth gleefully "And then…"

They all said at the same time in a gleeful tone, "We'll get Pikachu!!!!!"

The three crooks immediately began to dream of a promotion, the boss's favoritism, and living in the lap of luxury.

"Wobbuffet!!!" said Jessie's Wobbuffet as it appeared out of nowhere.

"WHO ASKED YOU TO COME OUT!?!?" Jessie berated, "GET BACK IN YOUR BALL!!!"

**-shuffles around-**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter… I know it was a bit cheesy, but that's how I roll… See ya for now!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Honou**


	3. DawnNapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but if I did… meheheheheheheheh**

**Well, it's finally out, the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter. You can tell what it's about from the title . Anyways, Enjoy XD. **

**Chapter 3**

**Dawn-napped**

Dawn sat on the same rock she sat on yesterday, apparently deep in thought.

_Why am I still so upset? _thought Dawn, _Am I really hurt that badly?_

Dawn was getting tired of being so depressed. Maybe if she trained she would get her mind off of Paul.

"Hey, Ash," Dawn called out.

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"Wanna have a short battle?" Dawn smiled for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Sure!" Ash happily agreed, "So you finally got over your rejection over Paul?"

Dawn flinched at the mention of Paul, but smiled and replied "I'm working on it…"

"Well, that's good." smiled Ash.

The two began their battle with each other.

"How about a one on one battle?" Dawn asked.

"Fine by my," Ash smirked.

"Chimchar I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball, and a small red monkey with a small flaming tail came out of the ball. Even though it looked fragile, it was a fearsome fighter.

Dawn flinched again, Chimchar was once Paul's and so reminded her of him.

Ash frowned, oblivious to Chimchar's relation with Paul. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dawn replied, forcing a smile, "No need to worry."

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn cried as she threw a Pokeball. A small, cute, blue penguin came out of the flash of light.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Chimchar's tail grew into a large ball of fire and it unleashed a huge stream of fire.

"CHARRRRRRRR," it cried as the stream of fire escaped from its mouth.

"Piplup, counter with Whirlpool," Dawn ordered.

A giant whirlpool swirled above Piplup's head.

"Pipluuuuup!" it cried as it threw the giant whirlpool toward Chimchar. The whirlpool easily outmatched Chimchar's Flamethrower.

"Chimchar use Dig, quick!" Ash commanded.

At the command, Chimchar immediately dug a hole in the ground. The giant whirlpool narrowly missed Chimchar.

"Wait for it…" Dawn commanded as she and Piplup waited patiently for Chimchar to come out.

Chimchar appeared out of the ground and attempted to throw a powerful punch at Piplup.

"Dodge it," Dawn ordered. Piplup jumped high, the Dig attack missing Piplup, leaving Chimchar wide open for an attack.

"Now, Bubble-" Dawn flinched for a second. She swore she heard a faint '_troublesome girl'_. She stared at the tree form where she swore she heard it from, completely spaced out.

_Why did she stop all the sudden? _Ash thought "Chimchar, Flamethrower!!!"

Chimchar recovered from its vulnerability, turned around, and unleashed another stream of fire.

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Chimchar cried as its flame went straight toward Piplup.

Piplup waited for an order from it's master, but Dawn was on her knees covering her ears as she heard '_troublesome girl'_ over and over again.

Bam! The flame struck Piplup. Although it wasn't very powerful against a water type like Piplup, it still shook the small penguin Pokemon a little.

Dawn forced herself to ignore the repetitive '_troublesome girl' _that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Ah. Piplup are you ok?" Dawn asked Piplup, having no idea what happened just now, Piplup just stared at Dawn with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Ash frowned while asking. Then his face turned from worry into anger. He realized that Dawn was still heart broken. Ash had enough of this; he didn't like seeing Dawn so depressed.

"I've had just about enough!" Ash said angrily. "I'm gonna give Paul a piece of my mind!"

"Chimchar, return!" Ash commanded as Chimchar returned to its ball. He knew about its unpleasant experience with Paul and didn't want it to face it again.

"Staravia, I choose you!" Ash said as the grayish white bird appeared out of its ball.

"Go search for Paul!" Ash ordered. A few minutes of searching and it finally it returned and found Paul.

"Great, lead the way!" Ash commanded, and the two ran, er, Staravia flew, off into the forest in search for Paul.

"Wait, Ash," Dawn yelled feebly, but Ash had already gone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Inside the tree Team Rocket laughed gleefully.

"Part one is complete." Meowth said gleefully.

"Those twerps are so easy to deceive." Said Jessie triumphantly.

"Now we just have to isolate Dawn and Brock and then its promotion time!" James said excitedly.

The three once again imagined promotion, sitting at the lap of luxury, and being the Boss's favorite.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Well, while we wait for Ash, why don't we go shopping?" Brock suggested.

"Of course I'll go!" Dawn said excitedly. She loved shopping just as much as entering contests. Maybe this will get her mind off of Paul.

"Great let's…" Brock paused, he suddenly saw what looked like Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, and they appeared to be beckoning Brock to come flirtingly.

"Oh wow!" Brock said excitingly with heart eyes. He was crazy for Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. "This is my lucky day!"

Dawn frowned "But what about shopping?"

"We can shop later." Brock said ignoring Dawn, running of to the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny who beckoned him to come over there.

Dawn sighed; she was now all by herself. "Well, I might as well give my Pokemon some fresh air." She threw the balls of all her Pokemon.

Piplup, Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary came out of their balls.

"You guys can go have some fun while we wait for the boys," Dawn smiled.

Her Pokemon looked happy and started to play around while Dawn watched over them.

"Chi pa?" Pachirisu attention was caught; it was staring at a bright red ball that came out of nowhere.

Dawn frowned, "Where did that come from?" she wondered.

Pachirisu, known for its curiosity, went to chase the ball.

"Ah, Pachirisu wait!" Dawn called out frantically "Everyone return!"

As soon as everyone was back in there ball, Dawn headed into the forest and began chasing after Pachirisu.

Pachirisu followed the red ball with Dawn in hot pursuit. Each time it grew near the ball, it seemed to bounce farther and farther away from Pachirisu.

"Come back!" Dawn called out, trying her best to return it. It completely ignored the order, completely mesmerized by the strange, moving, red ball.

"We're pretty deep in the forest." Dawn looked worried. "Forget the ball, and let's go back."

Ignoring Dawn, Pachirisu came back, finally having caught the ball in its mouth.

"Chi pa," It said happily, celebrating its big catch.

Dawn took this chance to return Pachirisu. She put the red ball in her pack it would be a nice toy for Pachirisu.

Dawn sighed. "Well I'd better retrace my steps," she said to herself.

But just before she could take another step, Team Rocket came out of the tree they were hiding in.

They instantly began saying their motto (you can skip this part if you want )

Jessie: Listen is that a voice I hear?

James: It's speaking to my loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

Jessie: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ears!

Jessie: Brining chaos at a breakneck pace.

James: Dashing hope putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet!

James: When everything is worse our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name.

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket.

All three idiots at the same time (JK XD): We're in your face!!!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFETTTT!!!

"Team Rocket!" Dawn yelled angrily, "So this was all you're doing!!! What do you want!?!?"

"I'm glad you asked." Jessie grinned, "We wanted to isolate you from Ash and Brock, and then we were gonna kidnap you. What did you think we were gonna do, you troublesome girl?"

Dawn flinched at the word 'troublesome girl', but quickly got over it, looking angrily at them for leading her so far into the forest.

"Not in your lifetime!" she retorted angrily as she reached for Piplup's Pokeball, but was disrupted by Team Rocket.

"Troublesome girl!!" They all shouted at the same time.

She was beginning to get annoyed. _Why do they keep calling me troublesome girl?_ She thought. _Not that it matters…_

Once again she reached for Piplup's ball, but was once again disrupted by Team Rocket.

"Troublesome girl!" They shouted once again, but this time was different. This time they reminded her of Paul when he rejected her. They had the exact same, cold face that Paul had. At their similarity to Paul, Dawn reentered heartbreak, losing her will to fight back. She dropped her Piplup's Pokeball and fell on her knees.

Jessie grinned "Now's the chance; Seviper, use Wrap attack!"

A large, purple snake with a blade like tail came out of its ball. Before Dawn could react, she was tightly squeezed by Seviper. She yelled for help, but was tightly squeezed by Seviper, canceling out her shout. Her eyes were filled with pain. Weak and tied up as she was, Dawn still had a chance, for Piplup's ball was close by. With her feet, she clicked Piplup's ball. The penguin Pokemon came out.

"Attack Seviper, quick" She ordered weakly.

"Not so fast, Wobbuffet counter!" Jessie ordered

Wobbuffet grew a shiny cloak Piplup's attack bounced back immediately.

Dawn looked at her penguin friend hopelessly; she couldn't land a single attack, but she could call for help.

"Piplup, Go get help, quick…" She commanded weakly.

Piplup nodded worriedly, glared at a smirking Team Rocket and ran off.

"Should we go after it?" asked James.

"Nah, we need someone to spread the word anyways," smirked Jessie.

Dawn smiled in relief that they didn't bother to attack Piplup. Soon the pain from Seviper's wrap grew so great she passed out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Brock sighed, it turned out that it wasn't Jenny and Joy, just some extremely realistic robots.

"Well, I'd better get back to our camp," he said, leaving the pile of the Jenny and Joy robots behind.

At the camp, it was unusually quiet; only Piplup was there searching frantically for something.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked. "And where's Dawn?"

Piplup suddenly looked relieved, and began explaining what happened to Dawn. It frantically waved it's flippers around, "Pip, pip, pip, pipluuup!!!" From the red ball, to Team Rocket's attack on Dawn, to their location.

"Oh no…" Brock realized their plan. "We gotta save her quick!"

Piplup explained that they use Wobbuffet to counter any thrown attack at them.

Brock grinned, "I have a way to get her back, but I need Ash's Chimchar. I'll distract them as best as I can, and you go get Ash.

The two nodded and ran their separate ways.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Brock ran as fast as he could. When he finally reached the location, he saw an overly confident Team Rocket, and in front of them, a weak and sad-faced Dawn still wrapped tightly by Seviper.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Brock asked worried.

Dawn merely answered with a weak "No need to worry…"

Brock glared at them, "What did you do to her?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Meowth grinned "We shattered her will to fight back!"

"Yeah, well, not for long, Croagunk, Poison Jab at Seviper!" Brock ordered.

Jessie laughed evilly. "Surely you're not that stupid," her fingers snapped.

Suddenly, Seviper's wrap around Dawn intensified. "Urgh," Dawn groaned as she was squeezed by Seviper, her eyes were filled with pain.

_Hang in there Dawn, I'll get you out… _Brock thought. "Croagunk, attack!"

"Wobbuffet, use counter!" Jessie ordered.

Croagunk's Poison Jab bounded back, but Brock grinned "Now Sudowoodo, Double-edge!"

Brock's Sudowoodo charged recklessly at Wobbuffet, this time it couldn't counter and was hit by the powerful attack.

"Now Croagunk, Poison sting!" Brock ordered.

"Carnivine, block the attack with Bullet Seed!" James ordered as he threw Carnivine's Pokeball.

But when Carnivine came out, it affectionately bit James's head.

"Attack Croagunk, not me" Jameswailed as he ran around in circles. And Carnivine unleashed a storm of bullets to cancel the Poison Sting.

Brock grinned, "Game over." The final stage of his plan was set, "Happiny, use Secret Power!"

Happiny, who was hiding inside a tree, glowed with a pink light. Soon Seviper, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Carnivine glowed with the pink light too. They became confused. Seviper thought Carivine was Dawn, so it released Dawn and squeezed Carnivine. Carnivine thought Wobbuffet was Croagunk and sprayed it with Bullet Seed. Wobbuffet, weakened by the Double-Edge, fainted. James's Mime Jr. did a very strange dance.

"Come on Dawn, let's go!!!" Brock grabbed Dawn's hand and forced her to run as fast as she could, Brock's Pokemon following him.

"You forgot about my last Pokemon," Jessie said "Go Dustox, use Psybeam on Dawn!"

The poisonous moth shot a beam of psychic energy at Dawn.

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic!" Brock ordered. The Pokemon obeyed by shooting a beam of psychic energy, canceling Dustox's Psybeam.

James grinned. "Mime Jr., Teeter Dance!"

The small Pokemon was the first to get out of its confusion. It started to dance around in a weird way. This time all of Brock, Dawn and Brock's Pokemon were confused.

Team Rocket's Pokemon were already confused, making the attack completely ineffective.

Team Rocket called to Dawn, "Come here, come to Brock…"

Dawn, being confused, released Brock's hand and went toward Team Rocket. Jessie grinned. "Good girl, now Seviper!" Seviper snapped out of its confusion and wrapped tightly around Dawn. Brock couldn't do anything about this because in his confusion, he thought a tree was Dawn.

Brock yanked at the tree's branch, "Come on Dawn, we gotta go, why won't you talk or move!!! We gotta get outta here!"

It took a few minutes for Brock to snap out of his confusion. But when he snapped out, he realized that he lost. He was tied tightly to a tree, unable to reach his Pokeballs. Dawn was once again in Team Rocket's clutches.

"Just because you caused us a lot of grief, we'll give you a special presentation…" said Meowth gleefully. "Hit it, Seviper!"

Seviper squeezed Dawn as hard as it could. Her cries filled the entire forest, her eyes streaming with tears of pain.

_Come on Dawn, why won't you fight back? _Brock thought.

As if reading his mind, Jessie answered "Heartbreak is a powerful thing, capable of shattering one's will to fight."

Brock couldn't take it anymore; hearing Dawn's cries grew too painful for him to hear.

Brock sighed, even though he didn't want to admit it, the situation was hopeless. "Wait…" Brock said "I've lost, so I'll do what you want…"

"Fine then," Said James, "Hand us all your Pokemon."

"What!" Brock said in disbelief.

"You heard us," said James, "Hand us your Pokemon, or else." He gestured toward Dawn.

Brock sighed, but gave all his Pokemon to Jessie and James.

"Now bring Ash here; you have one hour," Meowth ordered. "And only Ash or else… well you know what happens."

"Ok… only Ash, one hour, I got it…" Brock said in a defeated tone. But a small bit of defiance was in him when he whispered to Dawn. _I'll get you out of here… I promise._

As Team Rocket promised, they ordered Seviper to loosen his wrap on Dawn. Her eyes returned to normal, but the pain resonated through her body even though it was looser.

And so Brock ran off, Team Rocket laughing triumphantly behind him.

**Phew, that was a tiring chapter, especially the motto. That was the most annoying part to write. I don't think I'll ever write a story with Team Rocket as the villain again… not… XDDDDDD.**

**Lol, if only Team Rocket was this smart in the anime, huh XD.**


	4. Paul's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, don't rub it in my face .**

**WOOOT, final chapter (excluding epilogue), hooray! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Paul's Secret**

Paul was tired of training, and decided to take a nap, where he had his dream again.

His dream appeared to have taken place 4 years from now.

Paul was walking in the forest, where he saw a sad-faced and depressed Dawn sitting large smooth rock.

Paul walked up to Dawn and said, though he had no idea why, "Dawn, there's something I need to tell you…"

The sad-faced Dawn turned around and replied in a glum voice "What… can't you see I'm depressed…"

"You know when I rejected you 4 years ago?" Paul asked.

"What about it…" Dawn asked in the same glum voice, except it sounded a bit more annoyed, "Do you wanna rub it in my face again?"

"Well actually, I lied to you back then, I actually like you, too" Paul couldn't believe what he said, even though he saw this dream over and over again, he was still disgusted by his words.

"Really," Dawn sounded as if she cheered up, but then her face grew glum again. "You're lying, huh; you just want to cheer me up…"

Paul looked panicked "No I-" Paul started.

"I know you don't like me…" she replied in a glum, emotionless voice. "After all, it's like you said, I'm a troublesome girl"

Dawn sat back down on her rock, and was starting to disappear.

"Wait, don't go!" Paul shouted "I take back all the horrible things I said to you."

"You're lying again…" Dawn muttered in a glum voice.

As she disappeared, _troublesome girl _was repeated over and over again.

"Goodbye Paul…" replied Dawn in a sad voice, and she finally disappeared for good.

Paul woke up, sweat on his face, _Ugh; I can't believe I said those words to her…_

Paul took a glass of water, wiped off his sweat off and took another nap, where he had a different dream.

His next dream this time he was himself, took place at a graveyard, little time passed in this dream but it seemed more like a vision rather then a dream

He saw an older Ash and Brock, dressed in black tuxedoes, standing next to a grave, and their faces looked as if someone had died. Dawn's mom could be seen at a distance crying, but trying to hide her tears. Ash too was crying and Brock hiding his tears, tried to cheer up Ash.

It appeared that in this dream, they couldn't see him because when he waved his hand in front of Brock, he didn't respond. He next looked at the grave they were crying over.

The grave had Dawn's hat resting on it, Paul almost wondered why until the description answered his question.

The grave belonged to Dawn's, the description on the grave said: Dawn, age 14, Beloved daughter and friend.

"Damn that Paul," Ash muttered, "If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have done something so stupid."

Paul started; Dawn's death was his fault?

Brock patted Ash's shoulder, "I guess Dawn just couldn't take the depression. She was a sensitive girl, you know…"

For some reason, Paul found a silvery tear fall from his eye. Paul asked himself _I don't care about Dawn, besides it's just a dream, but why does my chest feel so heavy, like I lost something I loved?_

Next, an older Paul with flowers stepped out of a tree as soon as Ash, Brock, and Dawn's mom, who left last, were gone. He looked as if he resented something, he placed the flowers next to Dawn's grave and muttered something; _I'm sorry that I hurt you… _and was about to leave until Paul stopped him

"What's going on here?" he asked.

The older Paul sighed, he appeared as if he didn't like talking about this, "It all happened 4 years ago, where I made the biggest mistake of my life, and rejected the one I loved…"

"Who was the one you love?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he pointed to the Dawn's grave.

Paul woke up once again, once more having sweat on his face. _What is with these dreams? _He asked himself _I don't care about her, and yet I have these dreams about her…_

Paul got up and washed his face in a nearby fiver. He saw something running at an alarming rate. Paul's eyes squinted to see who it was. It appeared to be Ash and Staravia, running (Staravia flew…) toward Paul.

As soon as Ash reached Paul, he paused to catch his breath. Before Paul could react, Ash angrily grabbed him by his collar.

"Why did you hurt Dawn so badly?" Ash asked angrily. "Ever since the day you rejected her, she was never able to recover, no matter how hard she tried."

Paul answered coldly and calmly as usual. "Does it matter?" Paul replied. "I don't care what happens to her."

"Why you…" Ash prepared a punch at his face, but stopped when he noticed Paul's eyes told him that he was unsure of his answer. It appeared as if he was hiding something.

Ash smirked smugly, "You're hiding something, huh?" he asked.

Paul snorted, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Come on, you can tell me," Ash pressured him. "Don't deny it; it's in your eyes."

Paul snorted "Fine, I'll tell you, just because you're such a noob."

Ash's vein popped, he hated it when he called him that, but for once he remained calm, "Just tell me already…" Ash grumbled in annoyance.

"Okay, ever since my rejection to Dawn," Paul began "I've had the same dream about her over and over again."

Paul began explaining the dream he had of Dawn, and how he recently had a new dream about her.

Paul sighed, "Ever since then, I couldn't focus on my training, even though I try to ignore it and force myself back into training, it always returns to me when I sleep."

Ash listened intently, "Hmmmm… I see… so, how do you feel when you're around Dawn?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Paul snorted.

"I'm just having an assumption…" Ash explained thoughtfully.

"Fine I'll tell you…" he snorted "Just because you're such a noob." Once again Ash's vein popped.

He sighed, trying to find a way to sort out his words. "Well, when ever I see her face, I star felling hot, when ever I hear her voice, my face gets red, and when ever I see her smile…" He sighed again. "I think of that troublesome girl…"

Ash's face was shocked, he never saw this side of Paul before; he put on another smug smirk. "I think I solved your problem…" Ash said triumphantly, "You like her!"

"What!" Paul snorted as his face flushed red, "That is the most ridiculous theory I've ever heard!"

There was a two minute pause; then Paul sighed "It's that obvious, huh?" He asked, as if he lost to Ash for the first time.

Ash nodded, "From the info you gave me, yeah." Ash smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly, a panicked Piplup came running toward Ash.

"What's wrong Piplup?" Ash asked. Piplup responded by waving its flippers frantically.

"What!" Ash replied, "Dawn was kidnapped by Team Rocket? Ok I'll come right away."

Ash turned to Paul, "Sorry Paul, that was a good conversation, but Dawn needs my help and I need to help her out." He explained.

"Lead the way, Piplup!" Ash commanded, and the two were off. Paul watching them go away, thinking about Ash's theory.

Ash and Piplup met up with Brock, where Brock explained the plan. They still had plenty of time left to sort out their plan.

"Since I gave away all my Pokemon to Team Rocket, I need Chimchar to burrow underground and grab my Pokeballs; then I need him to go attack Seviper while you distract them with Pikachu." Brock explained.

Ash agreed with the plan "Ok, Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash threw Chimchar's Pokeball; the small fire monkey once again came out of its ball. "Use Dig to get Brock's Pokeballs," Ash commanded.

Chimchar nodded and was off.

A few minutes later, Chimchar still didn't come back, "I wonder if anything happened?" Ash worried.

Suddenly Chimchar's head poked out, it had Happiny and Brock's other Pokeballs.

"Great job," Ash patted Chimchar's head "Now it's my turn… lets hope this works…" Ash muttered.

Ash confronted Team Rocket, "Ok, I'm here, what do you want?" Ash asked.

"Give us Pikachu," Jessie said gleefully, "and we'll return Dawn."

Ash smirked, "You know what; I have a better idea…" Team Rocket stared at Ash, what could he be planning, but he answered their question with "Now Chimchar!"

Before any of those three idiots (JKJK XD) could react, Chimchar emerged from the ground and hit Seviper with a powerful punch. The attack was extremely affective against a poison type like Seviper and from the hit, loosened its grip on Dawn.

Seviper tried to get its act together by rewrapping Dawn, but was stopped by Chimchar, who went on its head and covered its eyes. It released Dawn and started to thrash about, trying to get rid of Chimchar.

"Brock, go get Dawn," Ash ordered.

James threw Carnivine's Pokeball "Carnivine, get rid of Chimchar quick!!!"

"Oh no you don't, Staravia use Brave Bird (coolest flying type attack in the game XD)!" Ash ordered.

A blue light surrounded Staravia as it charged toward Carnivine. Carnivine didn't have time to react and was hit by the full force of the powerful flying attack. Carnivine fainted instantly. However, it had great recoil on Staravia.

James grinned, "Mime Jr. use Teeter Dance!" James ordered.

"Staravia use you Intimidate ability, quick" Ash ordered.

Staravia's eyes gleamed menacingly at Mime Jr.; the little Pokemon grew scared and ran back to James, being too scared to fight.

"Ok, we're outta here," Ash taunted, "See ya suckas!!! Let's go, Chimchar."

Chimchar left Seviper's head and followed Ash, and Seviper too tired to follow from trying to get rid of Chimchar.

"All right the plan worked, there's nothing that can stop us now…" Ash said happily. Brock smiled with an unconscious Dawn on his back.

Suddenly, Ash and his friends fell in a pit trap that came out of nowhere. "…Except for that… that ruins everything…" said Ash as he winced from the fall.

"Looks like you spoke too soon…" said Brock, rubbing his back and checking if Dawn was ok. She had a bit of dirt on her, and the fall woke her up, but other then that she was fine.

"What happened, where are we?" Dawn asked, confused by what had just happened.

"You're safe, for now," Ash said, trying to comfort Dawn, "Let's just hope that Team Rocket doesn't notice us in this trap."

Unfortunately for them, this was Team Rocket's trap, and so they were caught.

Minutes later, Dawn was back where she was for the last three times, wrapped by Seviper. Ash and Brock were tied to a tree, separated from their Pokeballs and Pikachu in an electric-proof cage.

"Now no one can save you guys now!!!" said Jessie triumphantly, "You twerps have ruined our plans for too long, but now it ends!!!"

"We'll do what you ask; just stop torturing Dawn," Ash said.

Jessie laughed, "We have your Pokemon; we have Pikachu, what more can we want? Commence the torture."

Seviper squeezed Dawn once more, but she was too used to the pain from being wrapped so many times.

"Tch, well there's not much torture if the one we're torturing isn't feeling pain…" Jessie grunted, "But I guess the heartbreak is painful enough."

Ash's face looked grim, he had to find a way to get Dawn out of her heartbreak before she does something he will live to regret.

"Dawn, there is no need to have heartbreak anymore," Ash yelled at Dawn "Because after our conversation, Paul confessed that he has feelings for you!"

Dawn muttered with a glum, "He's probably lying… like he said, I'm too much of a troublesome girl."

Ash sighed, it was no use; Dawn's heartbreak was so strong, that she lost hope on the matter.

Suddenly, Ash heard a command from a familiar voice

"Weavile, use Quick Attack!!" said the voice.

What seemed like a blur slashed right through Ash's and Brock's ropes, and smashed Pikachu's cage.

It was Paul, his Weavile dashed back to his side. "I can't believe you guys got captured by idiots like these." He stared at Dawn, "Especially you, you troublesome girl."

Dawn looked down at the ground, trying to ignore Paul's insults, she couldn't take 'troublesome girl' one second longer.

"That creep…" Ash growled, "And even when I thought I talked some sense into him!"

Brock stopped Ash, "Wait, he appeared to not have finished."

Paul's eyes softened, "But… I guess you being troublesome is what I like best about you… you just aren't the same when you aren't you…" For once he was speaking in a kind, loving voice.

Dawn's felt her heartbreak fade away, her weakness fading. Paul's words gave her the strength to fight back, and her reaction was immediate.

She slammed herself as hard as she could to the ground. Seviper howled in pain, his grip loosening greatly.

"She's trying to get away!" James yelled at Meowth and Jessie.

"Get her!!!!" the three nincompoops (lol…) said as they charged toward Dawn.

Dawn saw them in the corner of her eyes and began rolling quickly toward them. Being slammed and rolled over, Seviper's pain became so much that he released Dawn.

Bam! The rolling Dawn tripped Team Rocket and they landed right on Seviper.

Dawn stretched her arms, she was wrapped up for so long that it felt good to be free again. Then she glared angrily at Team Rocket, it was payback time for kidnapping her.

"Uh oh…" Meowth said.

"We're in big trouble now…" said Jessie, hugging her Seviper.

"Time for another blast off" James sighed.

"Piplup use Whirlpool!!!!!!" Dawn ordered.

Piplup threw a large whirlpool at Team Rocket, they began spinning around and around.

"Now, use Bubblebeam!!!!!" Dawn commanded.

Ash followed the attack, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul threw Torterra's Pokeball. The giant continent Pokemon appeared from its ball. "Use Hyper Beam!!!"

The giant Pokemon fired a huge, yellowish beam from its mouth.

The three attacks collided to the whirlpool, and exploded from the huge power. Three idiots flew into the sky.

"We were so close," James whined, "If only Paul didn't come and ruin it for us."

"Well, there's one thing for sure…" Meowth muttered.

"We're blasting off again!!!" yelled the three of them.

Dawn returned her Piplup, she was her old self again.

"Great to have you back," Ash said happily, patting her on the head.

Dawn blushed, "I'm sorry I caused you guys so much trouble."

"Isn't that what a troublesome girl does?" Paul smiled.

Dawn stared at Paul, her whole entire head flushing bright red, "Um, back when you said those words," Dawn asked quietly, "did you really mean it?"

Paul laughed, "No, I just wanted to save your troublesome butt…" But then Paul said sarcastically, "Of course I meant it!"

Dawn smiled as a silvery tear of joy fell from her eye; the new couple held hands and walked out of the forest, Ash and Brock following, congratulating Dawn.

**I know it was kind of corny, but hey, that's just how I roll XD.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story; I had a lot of fun writing it XD.**

**Until the next story,**

**Honou**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, so what… .**

**Well, here it is the final part of my first epic story, Silver Tears!!!**

**Paul: Mutters under breath more like corny…**

**Me: OOOOOM what did you say?**

**Paul: You heard me… **

**Me: vein pops that's it, Infernape, Blast burn.**

**Infernape: Errr eee (I suck at making their entrance cries XD)**

**Paul: Aw, crud… gets blown away**

**Ash: Laughing so hard AHAHAHAHAHAHA you seriously deserved that.**

**Well, anyways, enjoy XDDDDDDDD. **

**Epilogue**

Ash and Brock finished packing up their stuff. Since Dawn and Paul were now boyfriend/girlfriend, they were left behind to continue on their own journey.

Ash sighed "Man, it's not the same without Dawn."

"Yeah, I kinda miss her," Brock sighed.

'_Hey guys!!!!!' _Ash heard the faint voice.

"I can almost hear her now…" Ash sighed.

'_Wait up!!!'_ replied the voice again.

"It's almost like she was here…" Ash sighed again.

"Oy, listen when I'm talking to you," Dawn shouted as she threw a small boulder.

Bam, the boulder scored a direct hit on his head.

"Ow… what hit me?" Ash said rubbing his head.

Dawn smiled, "Hi guys!"

"Dawn, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Paul." Ash said, rubbing his head from the boulder throw.

"I kinda missed you guys," Dawn smiled, "Besides, Paul agreed to follow with me."

Paul appeared behind Dawn. "Hey noob…" Paul taunted Ash, his vein popped and was about to react, but Dawn reacted for him.

"Don't call him that," said Dawn as she smacked him, "This is why you don't make any friends…"

Paul replied, "Do you honestly think I need them, you troublesome girl?"

A vein popped from Dawn's head "If you're ever going to start a relation with me, you should at least know my name!" Dawn argued back. "It's Dawn, not 'troublesome girl'"

"I think 'troublesome girl' suits you better…" Paul muttered. Another vein popped on Dawn's head.

The two began engaging in an argument.

Brock smiled with a sweat drop on his head "They're acting like a couple already…"

Ash smiled, "Yup…"

And so, Ash and Brock went ahead, Dawn and Paul still arguing as they followed behind.

**YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY ENDING XD**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Paul: … That… was the corniest story I've ever heard…**

**Me:goes in corner in depression with willow wisps surrounding me Was it really that bad?**

**Dawn: smacks Paul What did I say about hurting other people's feeling!**

**Paul: Hmmmm… I don't remember, and honestly, I don't care…**

**Paul and Dawn: Starts arguing again**

**Ash: I thought Paul was too much of a jerk.**

**Paul: And you're too much of a noob.**

**Ash: Vein pops Why you little… joins Dawn in fight**

**Brock and I: sweat drops as we watch them battle it out**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed 'Silver Tears', until my next story!**

**Honou**


End file.
